The Carnival
by brilliantbrunette494
Summary: AU. Character death in a way. Another oneshot to go along with Secrets Revealed. Wyatt and Chris go to a carnival and Wyatt gets more then he ever wanted...a fish.


AU. Character death (in a way). Another oneshot to go along with Secrets Revealed. Wyatt and Chris go to a carnival and Wyatt gets more then he ever wanted...a fish. Chris is about 4 in this story and Wyatt is 19.

I got this idea as soon as I woke up this morning and I started to write it earlier but my laptop froze up and I had to leave at the same time...so...here it is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Carnival **

Wyatt Halliwell decided to take son to his very first carnival. His parents came but they all split up and now it's just Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt was looking around, trying to find some rides Chris could find, but he's had no luck, so pretty much he's just been playing games, but that's okay since Chris seems happy.

That could just be because Wyatt let him have pop and cotton candy, which Wyatt would have to say got more on him then in his mouth, on his face, hands, and even in his hair since he pushed his long bangs out of his face while eating it, so Wyatt just decided to take care of that later since Chris really didn't seem to care.

"Daddy!" Chris cried, pointing at bunny rabbits. Apparently if you can get a ball to land in a floating bowl you could get a rabbit.

However, Wyatt's not really a big animal freak anymore. When he was 3 his mom caved in and gave him a dog, whom was declared as Rocket, and Wyatt cried for almost 5 hours when he was hit with an energy ball.

Then the next day Piper bought Wyatt a parrot and Wyatt named him Perry, Perry the Parrot. Wyatt loved him until he tried to bite him, then he told Piper to give him away. After Rocket and Perry was Fluffy, Jake, Duke, Iggy, and then another dog Hamlet.

Wyatt walked over so Chris could see the rabbits better.

"I wan' rabbit." Chris pouted and Wyatt glanced around quickly and closed his eyes with a sigh when he saw gold fish.

"How about a fish?" Wyatt suggested

"Okay!" Chris giggled and Wyatt walked over to the game and handed over another dollar and he was given 5 darts. He grabbed one and aimed for a balloon and threw it straight at it, popping it and Chris covered his ears with a pout, but Wyatt kept throwing them and hit the other 4.

"You can take a fish." The woman said with a smile when she saw Chris. Chris tends to get a lot of attention cause he's just plain adorable.

Wyatt grabbed a bag with a fish in it and held it up so Chris could see it and Chris smiled and made a fish face, making Wyatt smile at him.

"I'm a fishy too daddy." Chris giggled

"I see that." Wyatt said as he started walking away, and Chris pointed at a huge stuffed elephant, a green one. It was fluffy and seemed to be nice a soft, so Wyatt headed over and wondered what he had to do to get the freaking elephant.

So he's a pushover, big deal. He just can't seem to say no to Chris no matter how hard he tries, when he starts to say no he sees Chris's puppy dog eyes, tears, or a pout and he ends up saying yes. He just can't help himself, well, he can't say no to anyone really, unless it's doing homework, cleaning his room, or...well...he can say no to his parents just not his son and anyone who's not part of the parental unit.

He set Chris down, and said, "Don't move okay?"

"O'tay." Chris said, holding onto Wyatt's jeans. Wyatt sighed and took out another dollar.

"Have you given up a lot of dollars tonight?" the man asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah." Wyatt said, as he picked up the gun and aimed for the targets. Their were five and Wyatt was thankful he loves paintball or he would have missed every single one since they were moving. However, since he does _love _paintball he hit every target. He's been having very good luck tonight.

Chris giggled and bounced up and down, pointing at the elephant.

"Can I get the elephant that he'll want only for tonight?" Wyatt asked and the man chuckled and handed him the elephant so Wyatt picked Chris back up and gave him the elephant that he hugged tightly and Wyatt chuckled since the stuffed animal was bigger then Chris.

Then Wyatt started walking and he stopped a looked around, before a clown just popped out of no where, making Wyatt jump a little.

"Hi there." He said with a huge smile and Wyatt gave a tight smile back as Chris's mouth dropped open. Then he started sobbing since he's terrified of clowns, but before the clown could say anything Wyatt walked off. Normally he wouldn't be so rude but he _hates _clowns and so does Chris, obviously since he was crying.

Actually Wyatt can remember when Chris was only 2 years old. Wyatt's girlfriend, Heather Carlson, brought a gift for Chris...a clown, much like the one Paige gave him when he was younger. He started bawling and wouldn't stop until Paige took the doll away. Which is exactly what Chris did when Heather gave him the clown, although he ran out of the room and Wyatt had to cancel the date and it took him 4 hours to find Chris.

Chris slowly peeked over Wyatt's shoulder and stopped crying when he saw the clown was gone. They really scare him for some reason, just like Wyatt...it has to be genetic.

"He was creepy huh?" Wyatt asked, rubbing Chris's back.

"Yea." Chris agreed and Wyatt smiled when he saw the rest of his family eating some food, so he walked over and sat in an empty chair.

"You sure were busy." Piper chuckled seeing the bear and the fish. "Aw, what's wrong Peanut?"

"Clowns are scary." Chris said, before he buried his face in Wyatt's shoulder.

"Yeah, they are." Wyatt agreed

"You saw a clown?"

"Yep."

---------

"Okay baby, what are you going to do with your fish?" Wyatt asked as he crouched in front of his son when they got home at 1:00 in the afternoon.

"Bubble bath!" Chris giggled

"No, no, no, no!" Wyatt said, "You are never to take the fish out of the bowl."

"Why?" Chris asked and by his tiny voice Wyatt knew he was confused.

"Because fishes can die without water buddy, he needs to stay in this bowl with his own water." Wyatt said, putting his hand on the bowl.

"Okay." Chris said quietly.

"Come on, let's go put this little guy in your room." Wyatt said as he picked up the bowl.

"It's a girl daddy." Chris giggled

"How do you know?" Wyatt asked

"She said so!" Chris exclaimed and Wyatt glanced down at his son before he shrugged it off and they headed up the stairs.

Wyatt put the female fish on Chris's nightstand and looked at it with a sigh. Carnival fish usually don't last that long and Wyatt is terrified of the day when he's going to have to tell Chris she died.

"Come on, I think it's time for lunch." Wyatt said as he grabbed his hand and they left the room.

-----

"Daddy!" Chris said as he walked down the stairs with his fishbowl in his hands and Wyatt ran up the stairs and grabbed the bowl before his 3 year old dropped it.

"What did I say yesterday Chris?" Wyatt asked

"Don't carry Sammy." Chris said as he put his hand on the railing and walked down the stairs.

"Sammy? Is that what you want to name her?" Wyatt asked and Chris's head bobbed up and down with a smile.

"Yeah! She likes it." Chris said

"I'm sure she does." Wyatt said, setting Sammy's bowl on the table in the kitchen as a demon shimmered in. They've been hunting the demon down for almost a week, but every time they get close enough to vanquish it he disappears.

Wyatt flung out his arm only the demon already threw an energy ball...Wyatt's telekinesis effected it and it hit Sammy's bowl and Chris started crying. Wyatt flicked his wrists and blew up the demon and looked at his son, as the kitchen door flew open and Piper, Phoebe, and Paige ran in. Piper ready to vanquish a demon.

"Where's the demon?" and Wyatt raised his hand, feeling like crap from killing Chris's fish.

"Come here baby." Wyatt said and Chris ran over to him and Wyatt picked him up, putting on hand on the back of his head and he kissed Chris's head.

"What happened?" Piper asked, seeing the shattered glass.

"Domex shimmered in, he threw an energy ball, I used telekinesis and I think you can guess the rest." Wyatt said, trying to soothe Chris. He sighed and handed Chris to Piper and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked

"To get a _magical_ pet."


End file.
